callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mk 2 Grenade
The Mk 2 grenade (referred to as the M2 Fragmentation Grenade in Call of Duty) was a fragmentation hand grenade commonly used by the American soldiers during World War II. It appears throughout all the World War II-themed Call of Duty ''games. Call of Duty and United Offensive Campaign The M2 fragmentation grenade, AKA "frag", is the American grenade of choice. It has fairly good throwing range and blast radius., but its ammo is very limited, and replaced by the Stielhandgranate. Multiplayer The Mk 2 Grenade is issued to the Americans. In Call of Duty and its expansion pack Call of Duty: United Offensive, all grenades are statistically similar. They have a damage range of 250-10 in single-player, and 120-5 in multiplayer, with a fuse of five seconds. They also have a melee attack that deals 50 damage, with an animation similar to a pistol whip. The maximum number of grenades one can hold is 10, although in practice this only occurs in single-player. In multiplayer, grenade distribution is determined by the weapon the player spawns with. Those equipped with a Springfield receive one grenade; those with the Thompson or BAR receive two; and those with the M1 Carbine or M1 Garand receive three. Importantly, in Call of Duty, players cannot be shellshocked by grenades. In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the damage and the maximum number of grenades stays constant, but a few changes are enacted. Players can be shellshocked by grenades. Grenades also have the ability to be cooked, where the grenade is armed but kept in the player's hand so that the fuse is shortened when thrown. Grenade distribution is totally changed as well; instead of being determined by the weapon equipped, it is determined by rank. Privates spawn with one grenade, Riflemen with two, and Platoon Sergeants with three. MK_2_Grenade_First_Person_CoD.png|Mk 2 Grenade. MK_2_Grenade_First_Person_Cooking_CoD.png|Cooking. Mk_2_Grenade_CoD.png|When thrown. Call of Duty 2 Campaign This weapon is the American grenade of choice. It is uncommon, and is exactly the same as the other grenades. It cannot be cooked just like the other grenades in the game, but can be held in hand (Fuse doesn't change). Multiplayer This weapon is issued to the American team. It is exactly the same as the other grenades. In Call of Duty 2, one Mk 2 Grenade is issued to those equipped with the Grease Gun, M1897 Trenchgun, or Thompson, two for those with the BAR, M1 Carbine, or M1 Garand, and three for those with the Springfield. Call of Duty:Finest Hour This grenade is used by British or American soldiers. However, it has a smaller blast radius and less damage when compared to the Steilhandgranate. Call of Duty 3 The 'Mark II A1 "Pineapple" '''returns in ''Call of Duty 3. It is the standard grenade used in the American campaign, and is used by the Allied team in multiplayer. There is an on-screen counter which notifies the player as to when the grenade will explode. In multiplayer, it performs identically to the Steilhandgranate. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In Call of Duty: World at War, during the campaign, the Mk 2 is the standard fragmentation grenade for the United States Marine Corps. The player will always have four at the start of an American mission, but they almost never are found in the actual level to be picked up. Multiplayer The Mk 2 also returns as the standard fragmentation grenade used by players in multiplayer, much like the M67 in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Compared with its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare counterpart, the fragmentation grenade has taken a major hit in terms of usefulness, mostly because of the faster damage dropoff (the further a target is from the grenade, the less damage the target will take). This also affects grenades dropped by Martyrdom, which makes it much easier to avoid one when it is dropped by a dead enemy. Strategies To effectively use the Fragmentation, the grenade must be primed for about a minimum of three seconds before throwing it, depending on the distance between the player and the target. Otherwise, the target will have enough time to able to run from the grenade without taking much or any damage when it lands. However, this does not mean that the Fragmentation is worthless; it is still a fine weapon for flushing out enemies hiding behind cover. It packs a punch in tight areas, where running from the blast is not always possible. There is a perk called Toss Back that allows these grenades to be picked up and have their fuse reset so they can be effectively thrown back. Call of Duty: World at War Final Fronts The Mk 2 Grenade is used by all allied divisions depending on what kind of grenade is picked up. It shared the appearance of its Call of Duty: World at War counterpart. It can be cooked for 6 seconds before exploding and killing the player. Sometimes even cooking and then throwing after 4 seconds can still kill the player. It is advised cooking the grenade when clearing out a fortification as the enemy can attempt to throw back the grenade. On some levels, cooking grenades is best used as an unexpected enemy attack that happen at random times, which renders primary and secondary weapons a poor defense, requiring for the player to use explosive weapons. Frag_FF.png|A Frag grenade about to be thrown. Note the six second timer represented by six red lines around a white dot. File:Codwawff_nade_indicators.png|Grenade Indicator and Throw-back grenade indicator in Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Mk 2 Grenade appears in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) as one of the two grenades available in game, the other being the German Stielhandgranate. Though meant for use by Americans, the Mk 2 is used by the Red Army and the Imperial Army as well. It also differs slightly in appearance compared to the console versions, sporting a gray color scheme as opposed to a green one. Campaign In the campaign, the Mk 2 is a starting grenade for the USMC the SAS and the Red Army. The player always starts with five grenades, the maximum, but can resupply from grenades found on the bodies of enemies or from ammunition crates. As mentioned before, the Mk.2 is also used by members of the Imperial Army and the Red Army, though they were probably meant to be Kiskas and RGD-33s. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Mk 2 is used by all factions with the exception of the Germans, which use the Model 24 Stielhandgranate. Unlike multiplayer on the consoles, all players are equipped with five Mk 2s (or Stielhandgranates for the Germans) when they spawn. Though grenades cannot be resupplied from the bodies of enemies or from ammunition crates, the five provided grenades encourages grenade spamming. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Mk 2 Grenade returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). Zombies Mk 2 Grenade appears as the main grenade in the Zombies mode. It is also purchasable from the walls. Trivia *As a glitch or Easter egg, if the player runs out of grenades in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, the text will say "No more M2 fragmentation grenades" rather than "No more M67 fragmentation grenades." *The Soviets will sometimes throw Mk 2 grenades, like in Call of Duty: World at War, during the campaign mission "Heart of The Reich", "Eviction", and "Downfall". *They are eight M2 grenades in one of the rooms around the Flak 88s in "Heart of The Reich". *When the player goes into Second Chance and gets Max Ammo in Nazi Zombies they will toss Mk 2 grenades instead of Stielhandgranates. *In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, if a grenade is thrown and another one is close by it, both will explode. *In the Wii Version of Call of Duty: World at War the German and Japanese soldiers drop Mk 2 grenades instead of their own grenades. *In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, the Japanese use Mk2s. *In the Russian levels of Call of Duty: World at War, the German grenade signs are not stick grenades but Mk 2s. *Tank Dempsey carries the Mk 2 in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, but it is unusable. ru:Mk-2 Category:Call of Duty Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 3 Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Lethal Equipment